Breakup
by fanyi
Summary: The untold story of Gabrielle and Michael. A fic for Melissa de la Cruz's Blue Bloods. The names aren't exactly the same... I tweaked the original story a little. R&R pls!


_I'm tired…. Just so tired…_

The rain came in droves that day, as if the heavens were weeping for Michael- Charles de Conçhaur, as if they could feel his pain.

His anguish could not be relieved as he walked through the masses to look for the woman that had been his since the start of time. He had personally driven away the love of his lives.

He craned his neck to see every woman with platinum blond hair. He ran with all his might just to look for her. No doubt, she would also be using her powers to run from him.

As he recalled the last words she said to him those months ago, as pearl-like tears flowed down her translucent cheeks.

"_I never want to see you again… NEVER"_

It's true, his heart had broken with that statement but he was so much in his fury that he did not feel it.

He had too much pride to follow after her and beg for forgiveness, he believed that she couldn't live without him. However, months had passed; there was not as much as a word from her.

It had taken him months for him to swallow his pride and look for her; now he regretted it as he thought, "Why did I take so long to apologise?"

Gabrielle – Elenore d' Celeste-Vuâlare could _feel_ it- she could feel him looking for her. But she paid no attention since she had found true love by the side of Sivuare d' chascer.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he laid his on top of hers; they looked like a loving couple.

As they continued walking down the street, Elenore paused and looked at the diamond necklace in the display window. It was flamboyant yet sincere with hundreds of fine platinum threads spread out in all directions with black diamonds embedded in them. She stared at it and recalled a time when Charles had designed such a necklace fifty years ago... in the past, it held so much meaning to her even though it was an artefact. But now, it was just that- an artefact.

Sivuare noticed Elenore's gaze when she halted. After ten seconds however, she resumed her walk down the street of Paris's most fashionable district. He had noticed the look in her eyes as she looked at it. He sensed longing and decided to do something about it.

"Hold on a second, would you?" Sivuare said.

"Sure," Elenore replied.

Sivuare ran back to the shop and pointed at the necklace. The shop assistant immediately scurried to get it as she recognized him as the man who face was splashed all over gossip tabloids and in Fortune 500 as he was the most flirtatious and one of the richest men alive.

A golden plate was offered to him and he placed his credit card on top of it. The shop assistant scurried away to swipe the credit card.

When the shop assistant returned, she handed him a white plastic bag which was the size of his both his hands. In it sat a platinum jewellery box which he knew nestled the necklace Elenore wanted.

He had finally found her! Charles was thrilled. She was standing right there looking at some clothes and jewellery without much interest. "Maybe she does want me back! She's not running at all!"

Charles sped towards her and grabbed her shoulders when he was close enough.

"Elenore! I have finally found you!"

"What are you talking about? I have never been hiding or running from you."

"Come back with me."

"No. Why should I? We are finished."

"No, we are bonded, for eternity."

"Stop deluding yourself. Our bond only lasts millennia. The last bond was gone a year ago."

"NO!"

"Yes, Charles, we were finished that long ago. You just didn't notice." Tears lined her cheeks as she continued," you never cared that we were finished when it was time to renew our vows; you kept dragging on up until the maximum. Even then you did not notice. There is nothing we can do now. The chain of vows once broken is lost forever. We cannot be together anymore. Goodbye Charles, you burnt our last chance. My heart has been squeezed dry of all emotions for you, don't bother anymore, I would never be yours, ever again." Elenore looked away.

Charles clasped both her hand in his," No... No... This is not true... we are still bonded..."

"Don't cheat yourself, Charles."

Some man in white came running toward Elenore and ignored the tears on her cheeks and Charles as if he was transparent," Here, darling, a little something for you."

He opened a platinum box and the thing nestled inside it seemed so familiar...

"Look," Charles cried, for he recognized the necklace he had designed and made for her almost half a century ago. "This was a symbol of our love! Don't you remember?" he snatched the necklace from the box and held it up in Elenore's face.

"It means nothing to me now."

"No! It does! I'm sure it still does!"

"As I have said, we are through. Our love that was supposed to last for infinity has ended. You broke your vow first. You forsook me."

She used her fingertip to rub away the remaining tear on her face. She then took the necklace and replaced it in the box," Why, thank you darling, it is beautiful."

Charles stood there, gaping as the love he had devoted his existence into vanished like water in his hands.

When he went back to his hotel room, he prepared a note on the reception table,

_Please collect the box I have left in my room atop the dining table tomorrow morning and mail it. It is fragile._

_Charles de Conçhaur_

He then bought a delicate jar and a box and went up to his five-star suite in solitude.

He pierced his wrist with his fangs and let his Royal Blue blood drip into the small and expensive jar. At last, after 2 hours, his blood was almost completely drained and he knew his innards were disintegrating.

With his last vestiges of strength, he wrote a note with shaking hands,

_Dear Elenore,_

_Please keep this safe for me always._

_Love, Charles._

He screwed the jar lid shut and but it into the box. He then sealed it.

The last thing he saw was his hand disintegrating away, while his last thought was Elenore.

_Oh Elenore, Elenore, the love of all his lifetimes. Elenore_ d'_ Celeste-Vuâlare... Gabrielle..._

The next morning, a parcel arrived at Elenore's apartment. She had an omen that it was not anything good. She gasped in shock as she saw blue liquid swishing in the delicate jar the parcel held. She then saw a note attached.

It was Charles's blood...

She clutched the jar to her chest as she cried her heart out over everything:

The broken bond, the guilt, and the love that was supposed to last for infinity; the love she had thrown her entire being into...

_Oh Charles... why were you so foolish?_


End file.
